deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard, the only son of the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up on a deprived council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from his family due to being notably the poorest. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will. He soon became best friends with fellow student Don Roberto Constance and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell. Elliot was shown to be a hard worker with excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs since the age of thirteen to support him and his father. From a very young age, his heart was set on becoming an Auror, and he prioritised this desire as means of future escape. While persistent, strong-hearted and ambitious, he was also unconventionally reckless, often labelled as chaotic and the 'wildcard' of his family. This trait stemmed mostly from his impulse and recurrent promiscuity. His journey during his adolescence was characterised mainly by his homosexuality and relationship with Jamie Jordan, his goal to become an Auror, his struggles with poverty and his battle with mental illness. He also became a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his fourth year at Hogwarts. He dropped out prior to his final year due to ill mental health, during which he was diagnosed with psychotic depression. After finding stability in his life, Elliot became a Mediwizard for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, as he had always been especially apt at Healing magic and wanted to reform the wizarding world medically in order to minimise affliction and save more lives. He married Jamie and had two children, Leo and Kalysta Jordan-Potter, both of whom were Sorted into houses the same as their own. Biography Family lineage The Potters, a notoriously half-blood family, had once been an old and wealthy pure-blood lineage, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname 'Potterer', which over the years was corrupted into simply 'Potter'. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations calling themselves Potter. The Potters were also descended from the Peverell family, through Iolanthe Peverell. They are related to Ignotus Peverell, one of the three brothers that created the Deathly Hallows, who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. The Gaunt family were also descended from the Peverells through Cadmus Peverell, another of the three brothers that created the Hallows, whom passed the Resurrection Stone down to his descendants as a family heirloom, set in a signet ring. The Potters were thus indirectly related to the Gaunts as well, and by extension Lord Voldemort. ]] Before the start of the 17th century some of Harry Potter's, and thus by extension, Elliot's ancestors migrated to the US. The Potters once held strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. These ties developed as a result of Abraham Potter being one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. This distant relation was uncovered by genealogists centuries after Abraham's death. Two members of the Potter family have also held positions on the Wizengamot: the first being Ralston Potter and the second Henry Potter. Harry Potter and his children inherited much wealth from his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, as Fleamont invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which quadrupled the family gold. With this family came numerous heirlooms—this enabled Harry Potter, his children and the generations to follow from then on, the access to an incredible amount of wealth as well as the Cloak of Invisibility and the Marauders' Map, most commonly used by Elliot himself. Their family was often either praised for the relation to the Boy Who Lived, or dismissed as unruly and boisterous by their less friendly peers. Albus Potter, Elliot's great-grandfather, married Sofia Potter (née Nunes), a Brazilian witch who attended the school of Castelobruxo in Brazil. Together, they had Cadius and Rowan Potter; Cadius married fellow classmate Lydia Newman, and together had Persia and Philip Potter. Conversely, Philip began a relationship with Urya Quint, a Muggleborn and the second witch in her family. They married almost immediately after Hogwarts due to impulse and fear from the onslaught of Death Eater attacks, and Urya gave birth to Elliot some years later. In between their son's birth and their marriage, Urya's parents Jack and Emily Quint were murdered by a group of Death Eaters, leading to her developing postpartum depression (partly aided by the genetic disposition of depression in the Quint lineage) and eventual psychosis. This led to her becoming a neglectful and unstable mother. As the Potters were considered a pure-blood family, the Potters were related paternally to various other wizards and witches through families such as the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms and the Thorns, as well as many other magical families). Elliot's only known maternal relatives are the Quints, who are Muggles and Muggleborns. Early Life ]] Elliot Barrett Potter was born 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint, members of the Order of the Phoenix and loyal Hufflepuff alumni. He was born at the height of a Death Eater uprising, in which his maternal grandparents Jack and Emily Quint, both Muggles, were killed unknowingly by a group of Death Eaters, of which included Linus Mortan. A few months after his birth, the terror attacks by the Death Eaters seized and quietened in March, around the time of his fellow classmate and distant cousin Ivory Cauldwell's birth. Raised by his parents in a council estate, he described Harpurhey as being "half-and-half" with "loads of Squibs and non-magic lot" and "wards up to keep the Muggle ones from getting all suspicious." It was referenced to be one of the most deprived wizarding habitats in Britain, notorious for wand crime and havoc. This lead to a lot of judgment, and as a result he felt a sense of detachment from his family, who he felt never really understood his struggles. His father, having failed his NEWTS, worked twenty four seven and was hardly home, having to communicate with his son through notes around the house. He struggled to provide income and Elliot was said to have once before gone a few days without eating. Unlike a majority of his family, he attended a Muggle primary school, and was often picked on by fellow students. Elliot revealed in his sixth year that other children called him "Pov Potter" because of his shabby clothing and lack of wealth. In instances like these he would unintentionally use underage magic; an example of this was when an older boy taunted his shoes and Elliot accidentally caused a tree branch to strike him. Another scene made reference wherein Elliot grew jealous at the Mother's Day cards everybody in his class was making; his mother having left him a few years prior, he walked home and made a lamp pop. He was still teased in Hogwarts about living in poverty, more so in the first three years of his education. It was also partly due to tall tales about his parents that led to everyone referring to his mother as 'Crazy Quint.' Most of possessions were either hand-me-downs from his father or Lucky, and other families (particularly ones such as the pureblood Jordans) disdained him for his background. Their poorness was a mixture of Philip's low-paying job and Urya's unemployment, her spending a large majority of whatever money they had. Elliot had a stressful childhood, leading him to envy the happiness that many of his other relatives committed themselves to. He was relatively close to his aunt, her husband and their adopted son; similarly, he got along well with his father, but hardly communicated with him at home as he was usually working. Elliot assumed his father hated him sometimes, due to the strong resemblance he shared with his mother, whom Philip grew uncomfortable bringing up. His paternal family disliked Urya, who was mostly depressed or psychotic when raising him (leading to a neglected Elliot often doing things he shouldn't as a toddler.) She would sometimes cheat on Philip, which was briefly stated in Elliot's third year, and also his fourth, when a scar on his collarbone is explained to be due to one of his mother's conquests. It was heavily implied that he suffered from abuse as a young child from his mother's partners, which Philip was unaware of. Elliot, at age four, had his life altered drastically when Urya walked out on them. He did not see her again for ten years and felt a sense of abandonment, while Philip became an alcoholic to cope with stress. Elliot became accustomed to looking after his father, and to compensate for their impoverishment, he found himself a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes' at the age of thirteen, where he first became acquainted Harvey Patterson. He also formed a goal at the age of nine to become an Auror, an ambition he treasured and saw as a route out from his life in Harpurhey. It was shown in his fourth year, when his mother made a brief return and he was attacked by one of her house guests, that he had never wanted to call social services out of his fear that all the work he had put towards becoming an Auror would go to waste. During his Sorting at Hogwarts (where he first became acquainted with Amy Jordan and almost became friends) the Sorting Hat praised him on his determination and ambition, initially leaning towards Sorting him in Slytherin. Elliot, feeling that he would be ostracised from his family and become a social pariah like Andromeda Mortan, reacted negatively. The Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor due to his righteousness and boldness. Later Life *Tbc *His dreams and ambitions were left scuppered after his battle with mental health, and the possibility of him becoming an Auror is completely out of the window *Attempted to move out of his family home to no avail; ended up homeless, living between people's houses, and was kicked out of Ember's home for fighting with Darien *He refused to take his medication and his life felt hopeless again *Becoming a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron *Eventually begins to get himself together, stays single for a while, takes his medication and is inspired to utilise his talent at Healing magic, studying this branch of magic and looking into the career of a Mediwizard *He finally feels happy with himself and begins to revert to a semi-normal life *On a night out, he sleeps with American wizard and Metal-charmer Darrin Stearns, with whom he forms a relationship *Elliot is called to testify for Jamie's trial at the Ministry of Magic; he reconnects with Amy best of all *Darrin dumps him out of fear that he is cheating/loves someone else, and believes Elliot is too much to handle when he finds out that he takes antidepressants, something Elliot initially hides from him *Urya dies *Elliot testifies and Jamie is not sent to Azkaban, but is still punished *They reconnect and decide to start fresh *They marry fairly quickly, leading to children *Elliot is said to still regularly visit his mother and Andromeda's graves Physical Description Elliot, numerous times, was thought of being the perfect image of a Weasley or a Potter; derived mostly from the flaming orange hair and perpetual litter of freckles. It wasn't rare that some people mistook him for a sibling of Ember Cauldwell (during the times they were seen together.) Elliot was also said to have inherited some of his father's features, that mostly being of a facial shape; however, Elliot was incessantly labelled as looking like the perfect replica of his mother, Urya Quint (this being something that evoked a bit of sadness from Philip.) Elliot was tall, lean and athletically built. He had powerful limbs due to most of the sports he did; he was vibrantly enthusiastic about Quidditch and sports of all kinds, engaging in army-inspired drills and more. Consistently, he went for runs and jogs around his neighbourhood. Prior to his fourth year, he was average, but over the course of the summer he returned - unexpectedly more well-built and muscular, filling out his shirts much better than before. Also prior to his fourth year, he was of a merely average height, until he began shooting up at an alarming speed. Much to his family's frustration, by the time he was in fifth year he was already taller than most, and by the dawn of his sixth year he was a grand 5'11" in height. One of his most notable features was his hair; a natural, bright ginger colour that got him noticed in numerous places. In his seventh year, it became evident that his depression and self-destructive lifestyle was dawning on him, as he hadn't received a haircut in a while; his hair became floppy and a small strand would fall into his eyes. The freckles that adorned his face faded gradually over the years, until they were only really visible at a close proximity, or otherwise on his body - he still had dustings of freckles all over his legs, shoulders, chest, arms, hands and more. The combination of this earned him numerous nicknames among his time at Hogwarts, this including 'carrot top', 'freckles' and 'gingersnap'. Like his mother, Elliot's eyes were a dewy green colour, usually shining with optimism and mischief (until his sixth and seventh year, when some light faded from his eyes.) In certain light, his eyes possessed flecks of brown or blue, and unlike some of his family he never needed glasses. In contrast, Elliot had a signature 'puppy-eyed' look that was not intimidating, more often used for him attaining what he wanted. Elliot furthermore was described by Jamie Jordan as "the freckles, pale skin, carrot top and bloody alien looking." His features were complimented by a strong, square jaw and a crooked smirk, as well as a bright grin that lit up the room. His posture was vaguely unkept, often found with his hands in his pockets and body casual, slouched and relaxed or with hisarms crossed over his chest (a telltale sign of anger, as well as his clenched fists.) He sat commonly with his knees slightly spread and his hands clasped in between. When he felt awkward, it was extremely obvious. In the dawn of his sixth year, Elliot had a tattoo on his upper ribcage of a lion. He had it done, by the gracious encouragement of his mother, during the period when he ran away from home on his sixteenth birthday. In a state of intoxication and hazy mania, he was adamant that the tattoo represented his Gryffindor pride, but he came to resent it slightly as it reminded him of his darker days. However, he decided, with Jamie, not to get it removed. There were very few self-inflicted scars along his arms, and on his left hand's palm a scar that occurred due to him purposefully burning himself, scars he preferred not to discuss because it was a reminder of how dark his mind had become in the past. He also had a scar on his lower thigh that came from an accident during a Dumbledore's Army meeting, when a stray spell grazed him. Elliot was right-handed, but knew how to 'throw a mean left hook', being a capable fighter. For Christmas he treasured the burgundy and gold jumper, the Gryffindor colours, knitted by his grandmother that he received with a large 'E' on it. It was somewhat like a tradition to receive the jumpers and Elliot never made any complaints, since it made him feel like they were united. Personality and Traits "My son; industrious, conscientious, ambitious, incredible work ethic. Don’t have a clue where he got that from. Wants to be an Auror, you know. Knows how to disembowel an enemy with a roll of sickles and an old Quidditch sock." ―Philip Potter talking about his son Elliot was consistently strong-hearted, goofy and persistent (although ultimately reckless, as the years proved.) Elliot was also regularly portrayed as responsible, at least for a Potter; for all the drama in his life, he strived to be well-adjusted and goal-orientated to concede his ambitions. He is a true 'Harpurhey lad'. He is scrappy, meaning he is good at finding unique ways to make money for his family. While Elliot wasn't as great at Quidditch as Lucky, he was more physically fit and had excellent work ethic in nearly everything he did. While he was thrown off track constantly, once he made a goal for himself (for example, becoming an Auror) he went after it one hundred percent. Still, Elliot possessed a mischievous side, having a penchant for wild and bold activities and small scams while enlisting his cousin Lucky as an accomplice. His loving personality and responsibility was also marked by his toughness, although, Elliot was still fairly a lone-wolf; he tried to keep a measure of distance between himself and the lives of his family, thus proven by his secret relationship with Jamie during Hogwarts. Elliot had always been thought of as charming and boyish. While it was no shock he was sorted into Gryffindor, a small secret of his was the fact he was a hatstall: he was originally meant to be sorted into Slytherin. The hat dubbed him as a fine addition to the house, until Elliot was brave enough to ask for the house of Gryffindor. He was always chivalrous and held high hopes for his future: he worked when he needed to for extra cash, engaged in plenty of extracurricular activities, and had his eyes set on a career as an Auror. Out of the entirety of the fifth generation Potters, Elliot truly was the most ambitious, and the most set on a future. He tried to balance the realism of the world while being a kind optimist. He was very caring for his friends and went out of his way to help them, consistently. He is dedicated, hard-working, hopeful and unwilling to give up on those he loves, while being harmlessly eccentric with a love of humour. Although, some people dubbed him as difficult to connect with. Elliot's persistence was marked by his inability to let things go, and his stubborn resoluteness when it came to his decisions. But ultimately he was excellently considerate, this mostly applying to his close friends and Kouadio Flume. Many of his positive traits included affectionate, adventurous, athletic, brave, charming, confident, etermined, generous, intelligent, and loyal. Elliot was also humorous, sarcastic, strong and skittish, and helping others was a big priority for him. He loved challenging himself and enjoyed physical and mental challenges. He was also playfully rude with the people he knew well and bore a fair amount of abilities; his athleticism was spectacular and he had a great memory. A main challenge for Elliot was finding peace and place. While being extremely close to family he was not particularly as famous around Hogwarts compared to Lucky. Constantly, he felt out of place and his sense of displacement was further magnified by his sexuality. He hoped that with everything he did, from Quidditch to Dumbledore's Army to the occasional havoc, it would offer him some clarity over who he really was. However, some of his more negative traits were marked by his trust and abandonment issues. Furthermore he could be secretive and unpredictable with an incessant need for validation. In a list, many of his negative traits were: Elliot could be fairly big-mouthed, blunt, bold, callous, childish, envious, fierce, (too) flirty, hypocritical, judgemental, naive, nosey, overambitious, overemotional, overprotective, rebellious, reckless, rigorous, sarcastic, skeptic, a seducer, selfish, shallow, a bit of a smartass, solemn, spiteful, temperamental and theatrical. He also had a fair potty mouth due to a lack of awareness from his home life, and swore consistently. One of his most prominent traits was his promiscuity; paired with his confidence and recklessness, it made him extremely self-destructive. He was very out in the open in relationships and had difficulty keeping track of the amount of people he had actually been with. He wasn't shy about the way his older boyfriends would by him presents, often leading to him getting involved with the wrong men because of this. Elliot did not have any weird or obscure fears. Growing up on Krims Way, he desensitized many of the average fears, but on a more normal scale he was afraid of dependency. He hated having to rely on anyone to take care for him. He was not easily frightened but could only truly be trustworthy depending on the person. He had good medical intelligence, acted fast and well in the case of an emergency, was responsive, dominant and liked to be in charge. However, his decreasing mental state began to set him aside. Upon the dawn of his sixth year, he changed both physically and mentally. He maintained a constant struggle with wanting to feel in control, leading to him dealing with issues such as his severe promiscuity (Lucky nicknamed him a 'slut') and his numerous issues. He began to cope badly in his lessons, ran away to his mother, started working in a gay bar as a stripper and had self-destructive tendencies including drugs and drinking. He had to cope with the lack of treatment, which reigned a brand new dawn of consequences: his mental health went flying out the window as he began to succumb to the full of his psychotic depression. After devastatingly signing into a psych ward, Elliot allowed himself the emotional journey of coping with his mental health and building himself back up again. Over a lot of time, Elliot managed to piece himself together again, and people started to recognise him as the bright and ambitious boy he had been since birth. Magical abilities and skills "I can do one hundred pushups at a time, run a six minute mile and hit a freckle from two hundred miles with my wand." ―Elliot angrily speaking to Lucky To his professors, Elliot was perceived as the ambitious, hard-working student who gave his lessons either his most or all, regardless of whether he was doing well or not. Despite this Elliot may have been fairly unsure of his magical abilities at times, struggling with the comparison to Ember in the subject of immaculate grades, to Ivory who too excelled perfectly, and more family members. Elliot could sometimes relate to Lucky, who struggled with education, but Lucky still had the title of star Quidditch player. Along with his psychosis, he constantly battled his morals and struggled in lessons due to violent psychotic episodes; however, once Elliot learned not to let his mental health provoke him, he proved to be a very powerful wizard in his own right. His wand is made of pine'': "The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells."'' Elliot got his wand from his father, a wandmaker, who remarked the kraken beak core was most sufficient for his son. During duelling, the core makes the wand sudden and precise, hard to control and wild. *'Dumbledore's Army:' Elliot was very dedicated to Dumbledore's Army, being one of first to sign up and showing up at every meeting. He expressed a desire to one day lead the group and he put fierce concentration into various forms of skills they learned. He always loved the idea of an army or duelling regardless, so he actually took the group rather seriously. *'Fitness:' Elliot was very focused on fitness, a big hobby of his being working out in his spare time and using it to take his mind off things. He was proud of his achievements when he was doing physical activities and he came to probably be either the fittest, or on the same level as Lucky out of the Potters in fifth generation. Sometimes he would even go for a run when he was looking after his aunt's baby, and he confessed to having a 'lot of pent up energy'. He was a very fast runner, a star at arm wrestling and capable of doing over thirty crunches without stopping. *'Duelling/Combat:' Elliot was more than capable in battle, relying both heavily on his wand but just as equally so on his fists. He knew how to throw a proper punch and was a good partner when duelling and fighting, as long as his aggression didn't get the better of him. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Elliot became adept at Defence Against the Dark Arts after having been trained in Dumbledore's Army. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He always strived to be on the 'good side of magic' and this lesson quickly become his favourite. *'Potions:' He became very good with Potions upon starting, surprisingly enough. He wasn't one of the most favourite students for a bit of perpetual clumsiness from his first year, bu he was very dedicated as he was taking it for his Auror profession. In any case, he was able to pass his O.W.L. examination in the subject with a mark of at least Exceeds Expectations, since he was apparently not lacking a book or ingredients in his first class. He did occasionally lack in his skills, however, his Potions either being exceptional or being something reminiscent of 'cat sick' during a mixed antidote composition. *'Transfiguration:' Elliot attended N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration, meaning he achieved a high mark on his O.W.L. exam. *'Herbology:' Elliot was slightly gifted at Herbology. He was one of the fastest workers and went onto N.E.W.T level work, after having sought out the subject for his Auror requirements. *'Magical repair:' Elliot was used to having to repair his items when they broke, as he couldn't afford to replace them. He repaired his cauldron in his fourth year after Peeves, the school poltergeist, smashed it. *'Charms:' Elliot wasn't very good at this subject, but with extra training outside lessons and the assistance of Jamie Jordan, he became much more capable in the subject. He passed his O.W.L exam with a grade of 'Exceeds Expectations'. Despite his lack of skill, he was very precise and nearly always hit his target. *'Quidditch:' Elliot was exceptional at Quidditch and he kept a lively game on edge with his powerful skills at hitting the Bludger as a Gryffindor beater. He, even though he didn't make it, attempted to run for Quidditch Captain and consistently put his efforts towards practice. He was competitive but also very good-hearted before, during and after every match. *'Flying:' Elliot was a very talented flier and proved to be good enough to join the Quidditch team. He did in fact spend a lot of his time training and loved the escape flying provided. *'Healing magic:' Elliot learned this branch of magic after Hogwarts, first learning it as a hobby and then pursuing it in his post-Hogwarts studies. He did this to pursue his future Mediwizard career. Patronus Boggart Psychotic Depression Psychotic depression is a subtype of major depression that occurs when a severe depressive illness includes some form of psychosis. The psychosis could be hallucinations (such as hearing a voice telling you that you are no good or worthless), delusions (such as, intense feelings of worthlessness, failure, or having committed a sin) or some other break with reality. Psychotic depression affects roughly one out of every four people admitted to the hospital for depression. For the Quints, depression was hereditary, therefore passing it down to Elliot. His mother's psychotic features were triggered by her addictions, and the same happened to Elliot. For the first few years of Hogwarts, he was unaware of what was tocome, but more and more people were starting to realise there was something off when he started acting out and started pushing the limits, more than was considered just 'reckless'. He was diagnosed sometime around the middle of his seventh year. His depression, while hereditary, was most likely triggered by the incident between him and Jamie in Elliot's fifth year. *'Negative feelings:' Feelings of sadness, hopelessness, guilt or irritability. *'Insomnia:' Elliot usually slept through the day and stayed awake through the night. His sleeping pattern changed considerably and he spent a lot of time in bed regardless of whether he was awake or not. *'Neglection:' Elliot lost most of his morals; he only tried to get drunk, dance or experiment with drugs. He neglected his appearance by not bathing or changing his clothes for a few days on end. *'Agitation:' Elliot became angry for no apparent reason or also became a lot more hostile and reckless. *'Anxiety:' Consistent feelings of worry, nervousness and unease at an uncertain outcome was a plaguing symptom. *'Severe depression:' Elliot tried to drown his sorrows self-destructively and became very self-deprecating. Constant feelings of hopelessness and despair, with an intense difficulty to work, study, sleep, eat and enjoy activities. *'Loss of appetite:' He, while feeling depressed, didn't eat for days on end until he could actively move, much to his peers' intense despair. *'Delusions:' A symptom of Elliot's psychosis are delusions. A delusion is where a person has an unshakeable belief in something implausible, bizarre or obviously untrue. A person with psychosis will often believe that an individual or organisation is making plans to hurt or kill them. This can lead to unusual behaviour. Elliot suffered from this both in the case of Dumbledore's Army and Quidditch, snapping at Lucky right before a match, and in another case where he believed the professors were 'sent from Jesus' to take him to Azkaban. The delusions are also guilt-ridden, paranoid and related to the body, for example: a parasite eating the intestines is what you deserve because you're a 'bad person'. *'Hallucinations:' Hallucinations are where a person perceives something that doesn't exist in reality. They occur in all five of the senses, occurring for Elliot in different periods: seeing, colours and shapes, or people or animals that aren't there, hearing voices that are angry, unpleasant or sarcastic, hallucinating being touched when there is no-one there, smelling something strange, or tasting something unpleasant in their mouth. *'Disturbed/confused thoughts:' People with psychosis often have disturbed, confused and disrupted patterns of thought, including Elliot. At times he suffered from rapid and constant speech, switching from one topic to another mid-sentence, and a sudden loss in their train of thought, resulting in an abrupt pause in conversation or activity (when Ember was asking him about his work, he stopped and stared into the distance suddenly and then asked if Kouadio was doing okay.) *'Lack of insight and self-awareness:' People who have psychotic episodes are often totally unaware their behaviour is in any way strange, or that their delusions or hallucinations are not real. Elliot refused to accept he was acting out of the ordinary, only recognising bizarre behaviour in others rather than himself. When he was taken to be diagnosed, he complained some of the people in the waiting room were indefinitely mentally ill, and Elliot didn't deserve to be there. *'Depression:' Upon being diagnosed Elliot suffered from depression for a while, not showing up to Quidditch practice, lunches, dinners, breakfast, even classes. It was Ember who found Elliot propped up against a tree trunk one day, staring out at the Black Lake and not doing anything else whatsoever after flushing his medication. The depression wore off after a while, but Elliot murmured that he wasn't sure he could come back from this. *'Escapism:' A common link to depression was something shrinks called 'escapism': many people would cope with depression by acting in ways opposite to how they feel. Elliot expressed this many times by engaging in daredevil pursuits, doing things without a method of his madness and loathing the feeling of being out of control or helpless. He fought the feeling with action, something advised against. *'Psychomotor agitation:' Elliot usually went through a series of unintentional and purposeless motions, stemming from his mental tension. Many times he paced around a room, clenched an unclenched his fist, pulled off clothing and put it back on again. Offences During his time at Hogwarts Elliot engaged in a few reckless activities. Most of his actions were brought on by his psychosis but his penchant for troublemaking and the occasional hell-raising was no secret. *Attempted impersonation of Lucky in order to receive his apparition license earlier *Assault/various fights *Petty theft *Making ludicrous threats *Consistent alcohol and drug use Relationships Family Parents Philip Potter and Urya Quint were married before they gave birth to their son, and remained a couple until Urya left them when Elliot was only four years old. As a child, Elliot barely knew his mother, but nevertheless regarded her with great reverence. He fiercely defended her memory if anyone spoke ill of her, particularly in Krims Way where he grew up. Many older children picked on him even before he attended Hogwarts, calling his mother 'Crazy Quint', a blatant reference towards Urya's mental state. He freauently became furious with other people who taunted Elliot that his mother would never return for him. Despite his relentless questions Philip refused to give Elliot any information about his mother until he was around nine years old. Philip revealed to Elliot about Urya's mental conditions and her relentless neglectful attitude towards being a mother; after this, Elliot seemed to stop fighting the rumours and bore slight resentment towards his mother. He seemed to enter Hogwarts this way, finding it more comfortable not to mention her very often. Elliot's fears were confirmed when he listened to Lily Leander and Persia Flume discussing his parents; while Philip is initially a hard worker, during his Hogwarts days he was a 'ridiculous slacker whose biggest accomplishment was setting a fire off in the Hufflepuff basement'; while Urya was initially fair and kind, she was a terirble mother and portrayed in a terrible, yet undeniably accurate light by everyone. The few times he ever saw Urya were through pictures given to him by other family members and several unplanned, unexpected and troublesome visits. Rubeus Hagrid, a vision within the Mirror of Erised, spectral forms which came out of Voldemort's wand during Priori Incantatem, stored memories within the Pensieve, and as lifeless corpses in a flashback that was triggered when he saw his now-ruined parents' house. The last known time he saw them where when he "summoned" them during the Battle of Hogwarts by using the Resurrection Stone. Both James' and Lily's spirits had "loving smiles on their faces" and told their son that they were tremendously proud of him, for being so brave and strong despite all the suffering and pain that he had been forced to endure, and gave him the support he needed to sacrifice himself to Voldemort. Harry described their presence as his courage, the very reason why he was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other, with his mother smiling at him, and his father nodding encouragement. In his third year, when Elliot discovered his mother ha returned home, his reaction to this was devastating. He bolted from the school and from people who had grown up understnding his circumstance, and ran to Jamie Jordan. In his fourth year when Urya returns she’s the one who gives him advice about his sexuality. Elliot is consistently viewed abrasive and standoffish at first but he does learns to give in, especially when her mother begins to defend him. It appeared that Elliot, while not forgiving her for her previous abandonment, allowed her into his life a bit more than other people. This might have been due to the fact that Elliot rarely connected with his own father, and part of that reason is because apparently he looks so much like Urya. Momentarily, Elliot took the relationship with Urya as, in some ways, a substitute parental relationship that he doesn’t really get with Philip. The Flumes Samuel Flume Persia Flume Elliot eventually named his daughter after his aunt, a gesture that clearly stated that he honoured her care and viewed her as quite possibly one of the strongest if not only maternal figures in his life. Kouadio Flume The Quints Darnell Welch Udele Quint Declan Quint Imogen Quint Other family Children Ivory Cauldwell Ember Cauldwell James Peltier Andromeda Mortan Other cousins Friends Don Roberto Constance Aggie Dewkes Annika Turner Devadas Singh Love interests Jamie Jordan Harvey Patterson Sindre Tennsfjord Grady Jorkins Benjy Clairbourne Darrin Stearns Darrin was Elliot's boyfriend of several months upon leaving Hogwarts. He was an American Mage who was playing for England. The two broke up as Darrin feared he was being unfaithful, and claimed that with being on medication, Elliot was just too much to handle. Other Pets Amy Jordan Gregory Jordan Archie Jordan Xanthas and Linella Jordan Nelda Hookum Maisie Thorn Etymology *'Elliot' (also spelled Eliot, Elliott, Eliott and Elyot is a personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name. The name Elliot is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Elliot is: God on high; my God is Jehovah. *The name Barrett is a German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Barrett is derived from the Old German name Beroald meaning 'bear power', 'brave as a bear'. People with this name tend to be creative and excellent at expressing themselves. *'Potter' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Notes *Elliot is portrayed by American actor, Cameron Monaghan. *Elliot was a descendant of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley through his father Philip: the grandson of Albus Severus Potter. *His pets included his Border Collie dog, Cad, and his owl Apir. Cad was an excitable dog, while Apir was an average-sized female barn owl who was fairly curious. *His psychosis was inherited from his mother, Urya Quint, who developed it from genetics due to severe depression. *Elliot is technically an Irish Catholic, but he isn't religious at all. He is in fact agnostic. *It was mentioned at one point that for music, Elliot typically enjoys classic wizard rock. *It was a known fact Elliot carried around a Swiss Army knife everywhere he went. *Elliot is the only one of the Fifth Generation Potters who have smoked, drank, done drugs, gotten tattooed, stolen, self harmed, had sex, gone to the hospital, used a fake ID, and gone to a rave all in the course of his time at Hogwarts. Part of this as to do with his self-destructive habits adopted by his depression. *Elliot has displayed an attraction to water, finding it calming and somehow relieving, almost ethereal. *He is an avid animal lover; he adored his owl and dog, but was also fond of his cousin Imogen Quint's cat and her turtle (which died.) *He prefers day to a night, being a morning person. *His favourite beverages are water, firewhiskey and orange juice. *Elliot has been cheated on, but has also been one to cheat. *His sins are lust, pride and envy; his virtues are kindness, abstinence, patience and diligence. *His favourite colour was green (he claims because of his favourite green shirt and freshly-mown grass.) *He was very good at looking after children, the same applying to his daughter. *In his lowest moments of depression, he considered suicide and engaged in purposeful accidents such as burning his hand on the oven or slicing it with a knife. Elliot had never opened up to his cousins about how severe his suicidal tenancies had become, feeling as though his illness had been a burden on them enough. Trivia *Elliot's middle name translates to 'brave as a bear', practically representing Gryffindor pride rather accurately. Gallery Elliotpic.jpg Tumblr nhkvxvWxoI1tuehrqo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhm4821kAO1qfoe0po2 r1 500.png Tumblr nypgtrwYyF1uzec2to6 250.gif Tumblr nn5zp4nZvR1raxjjso1 r5 250.gif Tumblr njv27srrBn1raxjjso6 250.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao6 250.gif Tumblr nmedanmKVD1s0hzsvo4 250.gif Tumblr nirmj2FWXb1siqc38o1 500.gif Tumblr niia4aHjSS1u8x67ao5 250.gif Tumblr nhtba7Zkh11s1wocro1 r1 400.gif Tumblr ny4xklNCxv1uzec2to1 500.gif Tumblr_nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4_r1_250.gif 408 5 3410410 01 444x250.jpg 8hUD-mw1 400x400.png Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno10 250.gif Tumblr nt9btfRqUn1snwccbo6 250.gif 408 5 0 prm-vidpan2 1024x640.jpg Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo3 250.gif Tumblr nmdah0dsMQ1u2yi3fo4 250.gif Tumblr o052t33bpK1uguaowo1 500.gif Tumblr nm9ceyuL6g1u4uztno1 500.gif Lust.jpg Tumblr nl2yfcfIhY1tx9ecqo2 250.gif Cameron-monaghan-ian-gallagher-Favim.com-1923012.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo2 500.gif Tumblr njwypnLhzY1tuehrqo3 500.gif Tumblr_nlb17zrytp1si59hho1_500.gif 452957560-jpg.jpg B05c517e02774427c45fb7de3eab9b60.png Giphy.gif GRsIDfB.jpg Iangallagher.jpg Shameless 507 0561.R-450x338.jpg Tumblr inline nxk2wf427s1rxoktf 500 (1).gif Tumblr ln9k5q41ki1qzado8o1 500.gif Tumblr n0rt9spNKb1s3bhqso1 250.gif Tumblr n3a4itGMA51qdgslmo6 250.gif Tumblr n3d9wv0AxC1qdrjxfo4 250.gif Tumblr n3a5fnwo4w1rnnrpxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo2 250.gif Tumblr n3a8yhojct1qdebjzo6 250.gif Tumblr n3s6bynl5F1r94b3uo6 250.gif Tumblr n5xlowiVi51qck5uno2 250.gif Tumblr nhydxgYhjk1qaib74o2 500.gif Tumblr nirusxB35T1tx9ecqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr njf35xYVET1tx9ecqo9 250.gif Tumblr nkljibhPgK1u7txkwo1 500.gif Tumblr nln8s3ASIO1s0hzsvo5 250.gif Tumblr nltjw1ZdHg1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno6 250.gif Tumblr nlzsa34GtD1u4uztno7 250.gif Tumblr nslmwdwuMl1rkygeoo1 500.gif Tumblr nupaay4S221qeh606o1 400.gif Tumblr nxm2dtjUxA1t1jyw7o1 500.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr n3o5a4CIQ51txschlo7 250.gif Tumblr njzg1gUMoX1tuehrqo4 500.gif Tumblr n3a6nlvNcW1qdueg5o1 500.gif Tumblr nv2y9jqW6B1usnjsbo2 250.gif Tumblr nlgy72PWdt1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr njhs33WV2O1s1ab16o3 500.gif Tumblr nl9oyveWoU1tuehrqo1 500.gif Tumblr nlvnpzLkJW1rsb51ro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr ns1nznKxX91td19nro1 250.gif Tumblr nlvi0i24XN1tuehrqo1 250.gif Tumblr ny52okDIqL1qak10ro1 500.gif Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif Cameron monaghan wallpaper by achillies2288-d6ttyfu.jpg Tumblr nkbaztOJNa1tx9ecqo4 250.gif 416673F4-F9FE-4E4B-80B5-C60788678564.JPG Tumblr inline njvn50gQRH1r8k0xi.gif D864ffc3c205b2070f44c214a62f33e5.jpg Tumblr nhmtowiUf61tx9ecqo4 r1 250.gif Elliottattoo.png Shameless.jpg Tumblr mp9wtwMvbG1r7czr3o3 250.gif